


Locker room

by meikahidenori



Series: Stardust & Ocean Waves: TAG R18+ Smut archive - Gordon and John Tracy pairings only [1]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, R18 fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: Sorry for spelling mistakes, was really late at night  when typing mist ifthis and had a 2 yr old on my knee





	Locker room

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling mistakes, was really late at night when typing mist ifthis and had a 2 yr old on my knee

John looked at his locker and frowned. Beside him there was grunting, growling and swearing. He looked around the door to see Gordon wrestling with the zipper at the back of his scuba suit. Unlike their other brothers who had protective gear in additions to their uniforms, Gordon and John just had thick and tight thermal suits which were a hassle to get on and off in a hurry so didn’t get the luxury of having great suit up options when going out for rescues. John found after a while his wasn’t warm enough so he wore a t-shirt and cotton trunks underneath and Gordon - well there wasn’t much you could wear under a suit that got wet on almost every second rescue mission.

“FUCKING STUPID ZIP! GRRRRAH!”

While it was amusing to watch, John knew that his younger brother had the worse mission today being stuck in his tiny little submarine with the Leimares, the husband - self proclaimed adventurer and trouble for international rescue so often he could earn frequent flier miles - a self righteous stuck up git who was lucky that Gordon didn’t leave under the ocean in the collapsing cave system to drown. 

Admittedly John had to take the rescue call and had to argue with the man for several minutes before he decided that ‘yes, they DID need rescuing after all’ so he had a pretty good idea of the rubbish Gordon had to put up with for six hours. Sighing, he closed his locker door and walked over to his sibling.

“Sink.” he said quietly and a very gentle tone.

“Why? What are you going to do? The reason it’s stuck is BECAUSE it’s wet!” Gordon grumped.

“Sink.” John repeated, pushing his brother infront of a small basin before reaching for some soap and rubbing it on his hands.

Gordon snorted. “I have no idea what you're doing but it’s not going to work.”

“Trust me.”

Gordon exhaled a deep breath. “Alright FINE.”

John smirked and lathered up the suit along the zipper, dried his hands and jiggled with the pull tab till the slider started to move. 

Gordon glanced in the mirror above the sink at what his brother was doing and was surprised that the zip came loose and could be slid all the way down his spine so he could finally peel himself free and because the suit was soaked through, it was easy to roll the rubber material off his shoulder and down his arms.

“Better?”

“Mmm hmmmm.” Gordon murmured. He rubbed his neck and felt John's hands move to massage the knots out of his shoulder region. Jeezus, where the heck did he learn how to do this? Maybe all those medical books he was forced to read because they needed to know how to do something life saving on the spare of the moment had gave him other useful knowledge?

“Hey, could you like - rub all my muscles down?” he asked.

“I'm not a physiotherapist or a masseuse, Gordon.”

He could feel his older brother's long delicate fingers pulls away a little and trace patterns down his back along the curves and spirals of the tattoo design that graced his tanned skin and reached back to grab those thin hands to slide them under the front of his wetsuit and across his chest before leaning back and resting his head under John's collarbone.

“Please.” he said softly, before peeling the suit off down to his waist and shivering as the cold air made his wet skin attempt to warm his body and go goose bumps all over. He returned his hands to rest them on his brother's.

“Please John. It's… it's nice.”

Gordon felt John's hands gently stroke his chest, over the built up muscle structure he had acquired over the years from being a swimmer, making his chest deeper as his lung capacity had to increase and to feel the touch of his brother's fingertips through all of that as if they was caressing his very soul was making him turn to jelly in his arms.

“Needed this huh?”

“Yes.” 

There was a very light sigh, Gordon could feel his brother's chest heave slightly as he took a deeper intake of air. “Not enough attention?”

“None. I never ask for any.”

“Oh? What about those places Virgil and Scott drag you to?”

Gordon winced. “You know about those?”

John laughed softly, his tired voice huskier than normal. “Hard to hide much from me, Gordon.”

“Want the truth?”

“You can hit me with it if you want.” 

Gordon shivered again, this time from John's warm hands running over his lithe torso towards his stomach, an area which no matter how much he tried to build shape just didn't seem to bulk up the way his chest had. It made him feel self conscious as watching Virgil and Scott down at the gym building this core area of strength till the point he realised he was obsessing over it and making himself sick. Right now though he didn't want to hide it away under loose baggy shirts, he wanted those hands to knead and caress every inch of him like they were magical, healing his physical screw ups he had self inflicted by trying to be like his other siblings.

“I just - just don't find those places interesting. Last port of call they wanted to initiate Alan into finally being old enough to join in on the shenanigans and we wound up in Amsterdam…” Gordon reached up and rested his hand against John's fine cheekbone, letting his hand feel how soft his skin was under his slightly pruney fingers.

“Amsterdam? Is that why Virgil tampered with the signal from Thunderbird Two?” John sounded a little surprised. “Normal brothels and strip joints not good enough for them anymore?”

Gordon tried to shrug without shifting his position. “Who knows with them two. They need to meet people but they're looking in the wrong places as far as I'm concerned. You may need to talk to Alan by the way - some of the stuff he asked me while we were there…. I just couldn't bring myself to answer him.”

John paused his attention giving wanderings with his hands and looked at Gordon with some concern. “That's not like you.”

“Neither is walking aimlessly around the voyeur windows they have there, John. I still did it and I'm unsure why. There was ‘things’ happening in those places John that made me realise I don't want a part of this ‘entertainment’ or supposed ‘thrill’ they're seeking. I'm not interested, or more to the point - never really was.”

“You say it as if it's a bad thing.” 

Gordon picked up the subtle tones of curiosity in John’s voice mixed in with a little bit of confusion. In a way he was now feeling guilty for enjoying his brother's affection as from John’s point of view this was just that, nothing more than making his sibling feel better. 

That was part of the problem of being so close to one another, lines were blurred often and some things they did as normal bonding looked wrong to everyone else. Gordon had been careful when he was trying to impress Penelope to not put her off by this strange closeness he shared with his brothers. He alienated Scott and Virgil, hence why they had included him on their ridiculous escapades to try and get him onside and hes was sure he had no idea how he stood with Alan though he's probably been labeled a bore by the other two.

But not John. His more aloof sibling wasn't around that often to warrant it and truthfully pushing him away would be ludicrous as his space bound brother had enough problems with being alienated by them, he didn't need Gordon to do the same. There was an advantage to not giving that up and for the first time he was feeling this desire to see how far he could make it go.

“It is, if you feel how I do about someone. I think - I think I'm ready to ask them or rather, tell them how I feel. All this stuff with Scott and Virgil and the strip clubs and parties and all those beautiful woman made me realise that there's one thing -heh- one person I'd rather be with than dicking around those two horny idiots.”

There was a playful smile on John's face. “Special someone huh? So who's this lucky lady?”

“Who said it was a lady? I've had time to mingle.”

John nodded. “That you have.”

“But there's one person I keep coming back to over and over. Someone who never judges me, never expects me to look perfect or be at my best, who always welcomes me with open arms and goes beyond their duty of care to be there to catch me when I fall off my high pedestal.” 

“You sound like Virgil. Reading his poetry books are you?” John laughed dryly

“Really? Oh damn. I hate poetry.”

The warm chuckle continued. “Modern poetry gets under my skin too. No one knows the true beauty of words and the magical art of using language properly is just lost on these daft people -”

Gordon grinned wickedly grabbing John's head and pulling him down to kiss him.

“You do waffle on over some of the most ridiculous and trite subjects.” Gordon purred, “I wouldn’t want you any other way.” he tugged John's t-shirt and pulled him into another kiss, this time a little rougher and with his free hand, guide John's left hand under his wetsuit that still covered his lower half and under his still damp bathers. 

John jinked back but Gordon held firm and made sure his older brother was allowed to feel how much he wanted him. He wanted him to know what his attentive affection did to him.

“That someone special, is you John.” Gordon let out a little growl as tentative fingers were allowed to explore him in the hidden forbidden depths of his uniform. “I want no one else but you. You've always held my heart in your loving hands and I want to give it all to you. Sure, there's very little for me to give but I want to be yours - no matter how wrong it maybe.”

He let go of his brother's shirt and his hand, closing his eyes as the weight of telling him how he felt was now off his shoulders and now it was up to John if he walked away and never got this close to him again.

Please, don't leave me hanging, Gordon prayed.

“Please.” John said slyly, a shark like expression had come over him which made Gordon start to worry if confessing was such a good idea. “You're worth far more than you give yourself credit for.” he then shifted Gordon’s body so he could whisper in his ear easier than Gordon’s awkward angled kisses, making his younger brother gasp as his fingers flicked across the end of his erection making it rub against his hidden bathers. “No one has any right to claim your body but yourself alone.” 

Gordon then shivered more when he could feel something warm against his earlobe. “Can I make a counter offer?”

“Counter offer?” Gordon tried twisting himself around to look at his brother properly. 

“Yes, but don't answer just yet. Hear me out…”

Gordon was now confused and off guard so when John pressed his back against the wall he got the surprise of his life when warm lips were pressed against his and raided with a level of unexpected grace before his amber eyes were forced to meet the mysterious striking cobalt that was framed by messy flame red gold locks before they were gone, John getting onto his knees and kissing and caressing his stomach, slowly exploring him and leaving him to flounder as the rest of his uniform was slid off him by inches in a super slow reveal.

“Ah! Oh fuck!” Gordon gasped out as if air was beyond the reach of his lungs. His hands clutched his brother's mess of hair as his legs were subtly spread, afraid to look downwards incase what was happening was all a dream. 

He couldn't stop shivering but then there was only one part of him that was warm, and right now it was being played with by a moist tongue, hot breath, soft lips and the strange sensation from his brother nipping him.

“Nuhhhuhhh….” Gordon panted out. One thing was glaringly obvious now that John was down on his knees pleasuring him was that Gordon had never had anyone else touch him in this way before. There was so much effort to stay upright and not give in to his brother's ministrations his brain was just everywhere while he was bent double, gripping onto him as if he was the only person on earth.

Then his legs buckled.

It wasn’t because he couldn't stop himself from orgasm, infact he was still holding out on that - no, it was when his brother inserted one of his long fingers into him that caused his entire body to turn to jelly. Now John was also holding him upright or at least, supporting him while still toying with his erection and had carefully added another two fingers inside him and it was like his brother was stroking him lovingly from the inside in rhythm to what he was doing on the outside.

Gordon was now struggling to breathe - he was hot, flustered and at his brother's mercy, just like the waves of the ocean when he swam at the beach when you miss judged a rip and started to drown but drowning in a blissful pleasure as his body felt as if all tension just melted away when he came. 

John caught him as he just flopped like a heavy rag doll and lowered him to the floor of the locker room. His face was burning red even against his tanned skin and he didn’t notice his brother moving to wash his hands and his face before getting back down to his level and offering him a glass of water. 

“Hey, you feeling ok Gordon?” John nudged him playfully. “So...will you accept my counter deal?”

Gordon reached up and jerked John by the shirt down towards him to kiss him over and over until John stopped him to help him up to get dressed in warm clothes before he froze. Smiling, he piggy backed his younger brother out of the locker room to put him into bed, Gordon falling asleep against him and not even remembering even hitting the pillow.

When John surfaced walking through the lounge to take Gordon to his room, he got curious looks since he and Gordon were both dressed in a t-shirt un underwear but it was brushed aside as the aquanaut was clearly too exhausted from back to back missions and being roped into ‘recreational brotherly bonding’ so no questions got asked. Not that John would have given them answers to any if they did, as they wouldn’t be bothered to listen to him anyway.


End file.
